The Catboy Show
The Catboy Show is a series by catboy Characters *Main Characters: *Aidan Football: Athlete who hates Skai (And all girls) *Cody Football: Nerd, Aidan's brother *Darren Zanger: Skateboard dude *Kai Randerford: Ninja, friend of Aidan *Skai Pitt: Half Dudette/Half girly girl who likes Aidan *Cura Einstein: Nerd, Cody's girlfriend *Recurring Characters: *Andy: Aidan's annoying frenemy *Ryan Randerford: Kai's older brother *Lea Daniels: Aidan's once crush (soon to be ex :P) *Kate Rangers: Ryan's girlfriend Episodes #D-Dare - In a game of truth or dare, Andy dares Aidan to date Skai #Hate Date - An all day date between Cody and Cura goes horribly wrong. Aidan, Darren, and Kai get in trouble at a baseball game #The Hypocrital Aidan - Aidan falls for the new girl at school, Lea #Spyfall: When Cody catches someone breaking into the Randerford household, he's thrown into an adventure with spy gear, assassins, and secret agents #College Cody: Cody's misadventures in college #I Didn't Do It: When the parents go out of town, Aidan and Cody have a huge party. But the parents come back early #Film Festival: The school holds a film festival, with a prize for the best video #The Boston Root Beer Party: The gang does their own rendition of the Boston Tea Party in a school play #I'm In The Band: Aidan, Darren, Cody, and Kai form a band (Aidan - Guitar; Lead vocals. Lea - Second Guitar, Occasional vocals. Darren - Bass Guitar. Kai - Drums. Cody - Keyboard) #Back in Business: Aidan auditions for and gets the lead role in a new movie called FUTURE #New Strings Attached: After a misunderstanding, Cura breaks up with Cody #The Double: Aidan shows a sudden interest in Skai #Scary Movie - After watching a scary movie that Aidan convinces Cody to go watch, Aidan ends up being the scared one. #What The Check? - Kai turns out to be a chess prodigy #Basically Home Alone - Ryan has to babysit Aidan and Cody. #Matilda - The new math teacher turns out to be a menace #Cody in the House - Cody wins a competition that lets him live with the president for a week #The New Guy - A new kid named Marcus, who looks an awful lot like Aidan, shows up at school. #Kidnapped - Cody gets kidnapped. #The End? - (secret) Trivia *If this was a real show, catboy would want the characters to be played by: Aidan/Preston Bailey, Cody/Corey Fogelmanis, Skai/Willow Smith, Darren/David Mazouz, Kai/Seishero Kato, Cura/Joey King, Ryan/Aramis Knight, Lealeiki/Isabella Acres *List of title spoofs: Spyfall/Disney XD's Kickin' it episode Spyfall (Based off the movie Skyfall). I Didn't Do It/Disney's comedy I Didn't Do It. I'm In The Band/Former Disney XD's comedy I'm in the band. New Strings Attached/Romantic Comedy No Strings Attached. The Double/Political Action movie The Double. Scary Movie/The episode of Disney's comedy The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, "Scary Movie" (Which is an allusion to the film series Scary Movie). Basically Home Alone/Comedy movie Home Alone. Matilda/Matilda by Roald Dahl. Cody in the house/Disney's former comedy Cory in the house. Although some of these are spoofs of disney episode titles that are spoofs of popular culture, these episodes are actually spoofs of the episodes *Aidan's personality is mostly based off catboy in real life. *A lot of episodes have references to Disney and Disney XD shows Category:Series